Machining objects, hereinafter referred as workpieces, are usually processed through processes such as electroplating treatment, exposure treatment, and coating treatment before as finished objects. If certain area of the workpiece is not desired to perform such surface treatment, it usually blocks or masks the certain area by a fixture element, so that it achieves the processes in the desire area but not in the certain area that is not desired to process.
However, when masking the certain area not being processed in desired by using the fixture element, it strictly requires the relationship of close connection between the fixture element and the workpiece, such as the accurate correspondence between the opening of the fixture element and the area being processed, in order to exactly get the processing area not being blocked and exactly block the area not being processed.